Omorashi tales
by AkakolovesHetalia
Summary: A serie of omorashis for my lovely Hetalia characters. Each chapter will be for a new character and a different situation. Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**A serie of omorashi tales, if you don't like omorashi, don't ever read. I have to admit that I got inspired for one story of PlanetofTheWeepingWillow. Pleeeeeas don't judge me.**

Chapter 1: Stuck in an elevator

After a good dinner at Romano's house, Spain managed to go to a hotel for staying for this night. The Spaniard had been thirsty that day; he downed two cups of wine, and a bottle of water.

He paid for his stay and went to his room. He was thinking about the things he would do with Romano next time he would see him.

But there was a problem: His room was on the top floors and he didn't want to climb ALL stairs, also he was tired. So he took the elevator, it was less difficult and the way was shorter.

Half way to his room, the elevator stopped working. Spain began to panic, "This cannot be" he mumbled as he pressed the help button.

Spain could feel all that wine and water sloshing in his bladder. He could use the bathroom in Romano's house, but seeing it wasn't necessary, he ignored that fact. But now, he regretted that.

Suddenly, his phone rang. It was France

"Oh Espagne, mon cheri, where and how are you?"

"Francia, I'm stuck in an elevator, and I'm worried because I need to use the bathroom now" Spain's cheeks burned after telling France his urgently need as he felt another big spasm in his bladder.

"Oh, try to hold it, but if you have an accident, don't worry. Adieu Espagne" France said

"Adiós Francia" Spain continued to hold his crotch, squirming uncomfortably. "Well Spain, just wait for help, they will come soon."

Half an hour later, Spain doubted someone would help him. He was sweating, and sat in a corner of the elevator with his hands in his wet crotch. His bladder started to ache. Poor Spain, he was suffering more than I could imagine.

"Pleaase, pleeeease hurry up! Someone help me!" Spain almost began to sob in his desperation.

15 painful minutes passed, Spain felt a small spurt of urine escaped of him. He gasped when he heard someone calling

"Sir, the repairers will come in about 2 hours, sorry for any incident" a fem voice said

"Si, está bien, no se preocupe, señorita" Spain said. Obviously he wouldn't tell the lady he needed the bathroom really badly. His muscles relaxed once more and another stream of urine escaped. It made a baseball ball-size stain in his pants. Spain could feel tears in his eyes, but he forced them back. He didn't want to have an accident. But he wasn't sure his bladder couldn't hold two more hours. Another wave of desperation hit him harder and Spain put again his hands between his legs. But it was too late. Another three-second stream made a larger stain of his pants. Although nobody was seeing him, his face became redder than his lovely tomatoes.

Finally, he let his bladder win, and he saw how urine made an even larger patch at his pants legs, soaked to his ankles, and a puddle formed at the floor. It felt so good for releasing.

In this moment Spain finally relaxed, someone said behind the door

"Sir, we're here for repairing the elevator"

Spain scared and began to sob silently, tears spilled from his beautiful emerald eyes as his face became red. He knew something worse than wetting himself was about to happen.

"Por favor, don't laugh at me when I go out pleeeeease" Spain said between his sobs.

**You want another omorashi?**

**Another character?**

**Another specific situation?**

**Review! Since I'm in vacations right now, requests are open since NOW!**


	2. Japan

**Since I have a pretty high omorashi fetish, the AWESOME I continue with these stories. Enjoy it! **

**Japan**

Kiku was waiting for Alfred, it was the first time he visited an American theater. While he waited, he decided to watch T.V and drank some tea. One hour later, someone knocked the door.

"Yo Japan! Are you ready for going to the movies?"

"But you said that we will go to a theather" Japan said surprised

"Yes, to a movie theater, I think you don't listen well" America laughed and pulled Japan to the car. He sighed, today would be a heavy day.

In the car, Japan felt his bladder filling, but seeing it wasn't urgently, he ignored the fact. He though there were a bathroom at that movie theater, and that was true. Japan was about to go to the bathroom when America called him.

"Well Japan, which movie do you want to see?" America said

"Ummm, the one you want America-san, I don't mind, really"

"Alright, wait, where do you go Japan?"

"To the restroom" He said blushing

"Alright, I will wait you here"

Japan walked to the bathrooms but he realized both (yeah, for men and women) were decomposed. He gasped and returned where America was stood. It was a really long line

"Something's wrong Japan?"

"No America-san… better I get the drinks and popcorn" Japan answered

"Great idea"

Japan went to the sweets and bought a big popcorn pot and two drinks. When he heard the soda sloshing in the glass, his bladder began to ache. He decided to wait America, but knowing him, that wouldn't be a good idea, so he returned to him.

"Thanks Japan, better I drink my soda before the ice disappear" America started to drink; that slurping noise made Japan wince and shifted a little.

"Are you sure you are Ok? I cannot see you well"

Kiku didn't know if he should tell America about his little situation. No, better not, it's too embarrassing if I tell him, he thought.

"No, I'm fine" Japan felt a tiny spurt of urine damp his boxers. Japan gasped

"What's wrong Kiku?" America said

"Nothing, but why haven't you buy the tickets?"

"Because there is a long line, look" America pointed to the LONG line was in front of them. Japan whimpered, but America didn't hear him, although he knew Japan had something.

"America-san" Japan had one hand between his legs and tears of desperation formed in his eyes but he forced them back. He wouldn't cry in front of a powerful nation like America.

"Yes Kiku?"

"I-I-have to go to the bathroom badly" Japan blushed as new tears formed in his eyes, but now of embarrasment. He felt another stream make a wetter spot on his black pants. Fortunately he was wearing them today.

"How badly Japan? No, wait, you told me a while ago that you would go to the restroom" America also blushed

"Ha-Hai, but the restrooms are decomposed" Everything around Japan made his bladder ache even more: the fountains, the childs sloshing some soda and it was raining. Japan couldn't hold it anymore. He let his bladder win and felt his pee run down his legs and made a puddle on the floor. Also, nobody was around the two nations, which was good. Tears spilled from the Japanese's eyes as he covered his now red face.

"Go-go-gomenasai America, this is so embarrassing" Japan said

"Don't worry Japan, its ok, really" America hugged him.

"But I wet myself"

"Japan, it's just an accident, it could happen to someone else like me, England, France, well you know, It's Ok, really", Japan stopped crying, but he still felt embarrassed.

"Well, better we entered to that movie right?" America said as he paid the tickets and entered to the dark room.

Sorry if there is bad spelling; since I speak Spanish I'm not sure if I'm wrong in something.

Any other character?

Any other situation?

Review! (Until August 12, obviously in Mexico)


	3. Sealand

**Well, Akako is back and ready for show my new stories. Enjoy it!**

**Sealand**

The "nation" was alone in a big house. Sweden and Finland went to visit Denmark, who was sick. Although he had the computer turned on, he was bored, with nothing to do. Even play with Hanatamago was boring. He decided to chat with Latvia, but he was offline.

"Oh, officially there's nothing to do. Maybe if I drink something would help me. Wait! I know what I can do now! But I hope Sweden and Finland don't notice about this!"

Sealand entered to the kitchen, filled a big glass with juice and returned to his computer. Now Latvia was online and they began to chat. Sealand now was thirsty and drank his juice. The game was ready. One hour later after Latvia got offline; and Sealand began to feel a little spasm in his bladder.

"Great! Now I can see how much time I can hold my pee!" Sealand screamed happily. The game has just begun.

Sealand now began to chat with Japan; he told him how much the micronation hated England and his dream of becoming bigger and stronger than him. Japan told him follow his dreams, but trying not to hate England. Sealand said that that would be impossible to do. He felt another spasm in his bladder, now he really needed the bathroom, but he wanted to see how time he hold it.

Sealand went again to the kitchen for another glass of juice, although he had a full bladder in that moment. He returned to the room

He put his hands in his lap as he saw photos of Italy and Romano in his vacations. They looked good **(as always XD, well, let's continue this story)**, another 15 minutes passed and Sealand now was squirming in his seat. Suddenly, Liet wanted to talk with him. But in videochat! Sealand began to chat with him, but Lithuania could see something was wrong with the micronation.

"Sealand, are you ok?"

"I'm fine thanks" Sealand began to sweat, and pressed his hands harder in his lap.

"Are you sick?"

"What things do you say Liet, of course I'm not sick!" Sealand screamed as he blushed. He didn't want to tell Lithuania that he was holding his pee. Although it was just a game and it wasn't bad to tell the Lithuanian man right?

"Ok, don't get angry, I just asked you, well, I need to help Russia, he don't have to know that I'm chatting with you, because if he knows, he will punish me and I don't want that. Goodbye Sea!" Lithuania got offline

Sealand was holding his crotch with both hands and sweat was running down his face. It have passed 2 hours now, and Sealand was about to explode. Suddenly, his bladder decided it was enough waiting for release and began to release.

"No, no no no no please" Sealand tried to stop that big stream of urine of pouring in his shorts, but it was too late. His pants were soaked and a big puddle formed on the floor.

Sealand sighed, but he had to admit it was fun. He changed his shorts and put the soaked ones in the washing machine.

"I hope Sweden and Finland don't notice this. If that happens, I would die of embarrassment… and of course, they would punish me." Sealand though as he cleaned the floor. Then he went outside with Hanatamago.

**Sorry if there is bad spelling; since I speak Spanish I'm not sure if I'm wrong in something.**

**Alright, I have bad news, requests are open until August 12 (in Mexico, obviously).Why? I will enter to high school that day, and because of that stuff of books, notebooks, teachers, classmates and that, I could be stressed. I will stop uploading chapters for one week. But don't worry! the next week, I will open the requests again. **

**Any other character?**

**Any other specific situation?**

**Review! But hurry up! Requests open till August 12 and I will open them again till August 19.**


	4. Italy and Romano

Chapter 4: Contest!

"Damn, why does this fucking journey is tooo looong?"

"We'll be there soon nii chan"

Romano and Italy were traveling to Germany for a G8 meeting; they couldn't escape from their obligations as a nation.

"vee- don't get angry nii chan, maybe we can play a game"

"A game? Are you fucking kidding me? We didn't bring anything to play here in a fucking airplane idiot" Romano shouted, when he felt a spasm in his bladder. He grinned

"Hey Italy, I know what can we play"

"What nii chan?"

"Do you need to go to the restroom now?"

"Vee-, no nii chan" Italy finished to say this when he felt a spasm in his bladder "Forget it, yes"

"Well, the pilot said that we will arrive to Germany till 9 o clock, it's already 6 o clock, Ok let's see who can hold his pee longer. The winner would be who wets himself at last, do you like the idea?"

"NO! I won't do it, I need to go now" Italy shouted and ran out of the room, just to find two decomposed bathrooms.

"Alright, let's do it" Italy sighed sounding defeated. Romano grinned. "Alright"

Both of them didn't feel anything during the first hour, but in the second one, Romano crossed his legs and Italy put his hands between his legs, something that worked for a moment for both brothers.

Suddenly it started to rain. Italy gasped, he knew he would lose; he always have a weak and small bladder. Romano could feel another wave of desperation hitting him; he put his hands between his legs to avoid any leak. "Italy" Romano said

"What nii chan?"

"Do you remember the Niagara falls when we visited Canada?"

"nggg Stop it nii chan" Italy gasped, and put his hands in his lap. Suddenly he smiled "Romano, do you remember the time when we visited the Salto Angel when we traveled to Venezuela for a world meeting?"

"Stop it bastard! It's not funny" Romano's face became red and the sweat was running down of it. He was trying to not show any weakness like his brother

"I just was saying nii chan, don't get angry" Italy grinned, but his smile vanished when a wave of desperation hit him and he pressed his hands in his lap harder. Italy felt a small spurt damp his boxers, he gasped.

"What's the matter Italy? Are you feeling…uncomfortable? Romano asked with a smile on his face as he sloshed his bottle of water on the floor.

"Fratello stop right now. I have to pee really badly, and I bet you also have to" Italy said

"No! Oh well, yes!" Romano let out a three-second stream that damped his pants. He gasped

"FUCK! See? I also have to go as badly as you, but the releases feel so good no? Relieve that watery, sloshing tension…"

Italy's face became red as he clutched his crotch, he was suffering in silence. The last time he had an accident was when his brother scared him, but it happened years ago. Meanwhile, Romano was bouncing up and down his legs and remembered how embarrassed he felt the last time he wet himself… in front of Spain. He pressed his hands harder into his lap as he felt another stream dampening his already wet pants.

"Nii san, pleeeease, let me use the bathroom, I don't care if they are decomposed or not, my bladder hurts a lot".

"I'm afraid I can't fratello, I checked the fucking restrooms and they are locked"

Another painful hour for both nations passed and they were almost in tears, sweat running down their foreheads. Fortunately, there were the only two people traveling in that airplane. Another two-second stream escaped from Italy, now making a visible wet spot in his crotch.

Italy almost started to cry, he was under too much pressure "I will lose, I know it, it is so embarrassing". Romano crossed his legs and clutched his wet crotch.

Finally, both Italys let their overfull bladders win, urine was soaking their pants, their seats and two big puddles began to form at their feets. Both nations face became redder than a tomato.

"Well, it seems we failed, there isn't a winner" said Romano without looking at Italy as tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"It's true, nii san" Italy said before he let out a broken sob.

"Don't cry Italy, it's ok" Romano also began to sob. "Well, let's get us cleaned before we arrive to Germany, damn it"

Italy and Romano changed their pants and decided to sleep a while.

"But you have to admit it was funny no?" said Romano

"Yes, a little bit"

* * *

**Do you want another omorashi?**

**Any other character(s)?**

**Any specific situation?**

**Review! Requests are open until August 12. **


	5. Denmark

Chapter 5:

Denmark

For the first time, Denmark arrived early to his house with the 5 Nordics. Drunk? A little but he was too tired. He was talking with Germany and Prussia about some trading between their countries while they drank some beer and pretzels.

Denmark entered to his room and changed his dairy clothes into his favorite pajamas. It was already 11 p.m when he got into his bed, but he felt a small twinge in his bladder, realizing that he hadn't had his last pee of the day. But he was already too tired to go to the bathroom and his bed was too comfortable now for get up, he just decided to ignore the feeling. He didn't also want to get up because someone of his friends would notice that he had drink again.

Denmark tried to sleep well, but in midnight he started to squirm himself and put his hands between his legs, trying to calm his bladder, but nothing. Then, he put his hands on his crotch and rolled from side to side. He was trying to ignore his need but it was almost impossible. Finally his body relaxed and the Danish could sleep well. He didn't hear a loud hissing noise and he couldn't feel his pants were wet.

The next day at 7 a.m, Norway entered to Denmark's room "Good morning Den" he said but he couldn't hear an answer. He smelled something like urine, but what? Norway glanced to the Danish man's bed. "Did he wet the bed? I don't think so, but just in case…"

Norway pulled out Denmark's blanket and shocked. Most of Denmark's upper pants were soaked and a big stain was below him. Fortunately, he didn't wake up. "It seems that kings also wet the bed" Norway chuckled at this sight and went out of Denmark's room.

At 10 am, Denmark finally woke up, and he noticed Norway, Sweden, Finland and Iceland around his bed. All were smiling

"Good morning guys, what are you doing here?" Denmark asked confused. Not many times the Nordics were in his room to wake him up. He felt his bed wet and smelled like urine. He saw his bed, he saw his soaked pants, he noticed a big stain in his red sheets and he realized he had wet the bed. The poor nation blushed heavily as tears were pooling his blue eyes. He couldn't even stare to his friends of his embarrassment.

"This is incredible; the King of North Europe wet the bed" Norway chuckled

"Aww, that's cute, one of my friends wet himself" Finland said

Tears now were running down Denmark's cheeks, usually he could laugh about this situation but he hadn't feel so embarrassed before that now he couldn't laugh of himself.

**As I say in other chapters, this is my one of my last request… for now! I will reopen the requests until 19 august! But you still can ask for omorashis. Don't be afraid to ask!**


	6. Prussia and Canada

Chapter 6: Prussia and Canada

It was snowing outside and Matthew was sleeping deeply. Kumajiro was sleeping beside the nation's bed, until someone knocked the door

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Canada, it's me" But Matthew didn't listen.

"Canada, open the door!" This time, the blond frowned. It is Alfred again, but I won't open the door. Besides, my bed is now sooo comfortable and warm that I don't want to get up" he said to himself.

"Canada! It's the awesome I! Remember we need to talk about trade! Open the door or the awesome I will get sick"

Matthew quickly got up. "Oh maple! It's Prussia; I forgot I would see him today!" He was a nation and obligations were first. He changed his pajamas into a red coat, a pair of red jeans and white sneakers. And a white scarf.

"I'm so sorry Prussia, I was sleeping and I didn't hear you" Matthew shyly said

"Kesesesesese, I don't mind! Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go" Matthew remembered he hadn't pee and his bladder was filling, but now his obligations as Canada were first, so he decided to hold it until he return to his house. He followed Prussia.

"I think we should drink something. What about a coffee?" Prussia grabbed Matthew's wrist and pulled him into a café.

"Alright I will ask for a cappuccino, what about you? Feel free to order what you want. The awesome I will pay today!" Gilbert shouted as they sat in a desk.

Matthew didn't want to order anything, but that it was impolite for him. "I think I will order hot chocolate" he said looking down. A waitress wrote they orders in her notebook and left. The Canadian felt a spasm in his bladder, he was about to get up when Gilbert grabbed his hand.

"Hey, where are you going? We should talk about trading" he said

"Sorry Gilbert but I need to-"

"Here are your orders" The same waitress put their drinks in their table and left. "Alright, I think you can export to Germany your fish, and we can export to Canada, well… Beer!" Gilbert put in the desk a beer. Matthew whimpered a little after he saw that yellow liquid that reminded him his growing need.

"I think it's a great idea" the blond said. He now felt cold and he decided to drink some of his hot chocolate and eat a cookie. But when he swallowed it, he could felt some urine began to soak his pants. "Oh maple!" he said

"What happened? The awesome I can help you" Gilbert asked

"N-nothing is wrong"

"Well, I want a piece of pie, I will order one" Gilbert stood up. Matthew put his hands between his legs when saw Kumajiro walk to him

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada" an automatic answer

"What happen?"

"I need to go badly"

"Go or you will have an uh-oh!" Kumajiro then realized that the bathrooms were closed. "The bathrooms are closed, I think you have to hold it" Matthew whimpered at the bear's words. "I don't think I can make it" he said. Thanks god the Canadian's coat was long because it hid the stain in his pants. But the coat wouldn't be sufficient if he wet himself completely.

"Kesesesese, I brought you a piece of cheese pie" Prussia sat down as he put their pies in the desk. "Well, let's talk about trading again" They talked about that, but Matthew just thought in his now aching bladder. He could feel his bladder let out a bigger stream of warm urine and it dampened his pants. "Maple, I can't wet myself in front of Prussia, what can I do?"

He also drank too much tea yesterday and he didn't have his last pee of the day. Why didn't he go when he wake up? Oh maple! This wasn't good.

"I will tell you something, your country absolutely has to buy our beer. It is delicious, cold and…"

At these words, Matthew lost control of his bladder. A loud hissing noise was now audible and his urine began to soak everything: his pants, the chair and a small puddle formed at the ground. "Oh maple! I wet myself" the Canadian began to sob silently as he felt his cheeks burning like fire. Luckily, Gilbert's phone rang and he got outside. Feared of being discovered, Matthew spilled his chocolate in his lap.

"Whoa, I need you should change your pants" Gilbert said as he grabbed the blonde's hand and got out of the cafe.


	7. Liechtenstein

Liechtenstein

She had been wait for this day: The greatest of her life: She would be dating with Latvia. She went to the shower and stayed there for ten minutes. Then, she took some clothes: White bra and panties, her typical pink dress but also a pair of white shorts and a pair of pink socks. She was putting on her make up when she heard someone was calling at her phone. It was Latvia.

"Hi honey, are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes Latvia"

"And Switzerland knows about this?"

"Yes, I told him days ago, but he also told me that I should be here at 10 p.m"

"Ok, wait for me in five minutes, I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too"

Whe she hanged, she felt a small twinge in her bladder, remembering that she hadn't visited the bathroom since she finished eating hours ago. But for Liechtenstein it wasn't important in that moment.

Five minutes passed and someone knocked at the door. The blonde girl ran to it and opened it.

"Hi Lily" Latvia said, kissing on her lips

"Hi Raivis, I'm ready" She said, kissing him back.

"I hope so my love, let's go" Latvia said pulling of her wrist and Liechtenstein followed him. While she was walking, Liechtenstein realized that her bladder was filling, but she just ignored the feeling and continued walking with her boyfriend, holding his hand.

"Sweetheart, where we are going?"

"To a park, why love? Don't you like the idea? Do you want to go to another place?"

"No, I was just asking, I don't care really about the place, I just want to stay with you" Lily said, when she felt a spasm in her bladder "Hng"

"Lily, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just hurt my foot...a little"

"Did you feel ok?"

"Yes, don't worry, I'm Ok"

The little pair sat on the grass, and there, Latvia took out of his bag two sandwiches and litter of pineapple juice. Liechtenstein winced at the sight of the yellow liquid that reminded her of her need. She gasped as a small suprt damped her panties.

"Are you sure you are OK sweetheart? Or you don't want to stay with me?"

"What things are you saying? Of course I wanna stay with you"

"Stop acting like this"

"I will try to" Liechtenstein smiled to him. Latvia began to eat his sandwich. Liechtenstein tried to do the same, but her aching bladder didn't help her. Another spurt escaped from her, dampening her shorts. She bitted her lip, trying not to gasp infront of Latvia.

"My dear, drink something, you don't look good. Are you sick?"

"N, no. Just, wait me here for a minute. Switzerland is calling me" Liechtenstein walked to a big and wide tree, hoping Latvia couldn't here the hissing sound. She barely managed to remove her shorts and get her skirt up as her pee began to soak her panties, legs and shoes. Lily sighed in relief as the pressure in her lower abdomen was gone. Her panties were completely soaked but at least, she hadn't wet herself in front of her boyfriend. She removed her underwear and put it in her bag. Then, she walked with her boyfriend for end her special date.


End file.
